


À chacune et chacun le nécessaire

by malurette



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Katolis, Meta, One Shot, Women's Rights, Worldbuilding, bit of military stuff, sexism free fantasy whoo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Au Royaume de Katolis on ne se pose pas la question de savoir si telle ou telle catégorie de gens est inférieure à telle autre. Harrow et Sarai y veillent.





	À chacune et chacun le nécessaire

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À chacun et chacune le nécessaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** The Dragon Prince  
>  **Personnages :** Sarai, Amaya, la femme de Viren, le royaume de Katolis  
>  **Genre :** gen/politique ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Esahz & Wonderstorm, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Journée Internationale des Droits de la Femme  
>  **Note :** ...qui s'est accidentellement fusionnée avec droits des handicappés ou quelque chose parce que j'ai détecté _zéro_ sexisme dans cette série jusqu'ici ? les gens c'est comme ça qu'il faut écrire de la fantasy !!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1300

Sarai soupire. Les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu. Même si elle était restée sur la Brèche elle ne comptait pas prendre de congé, comme c’est pourtant son droit. En tant que général quelques années auparavant, avec Callum, elle avait considéré qu’elle restait capable de se battre même presque à terme, et ne s’était arrêtée que parce que, avouons-le, les dernières semaines introduire une part d’imprévu jour après jour faisait courir un trop grand risque aux soldats qui dépendaient d’elle. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle s’estimait personnellement au-dessus de ce besoin qu’elle en exigeait autant de ses soldates. Non, elle n’obligeait sûrement personne à suivre son exemple !   
Celles qui ont besoin d'un congé maternité, celles qui ont besoin de quitter temporairement les lignes de front, les jeunes parents de tous sexes et de tous genres qui besoin de temps pour s’ajuster à l’arrivée d’un nouveau-né, ont le droit de le faire. À celles qui en revanche ne veulent pas concilier devoir et maternité ou font passer l’intégrité de leur corps et leur dévotion à leur métier avant la reprioritisation de leur vie, une contraception librement délivrée dans les infirmeries, ou le cas échéant une contragestion soigneusement pratiquée par une personne compétente. Il est hors de question de forcer qui que ce soit ! certes le royaume a toujours besoin, mais le faire dans le malheur et la rancœur ? sûrement pas. 

Depuis qu’elle a épousé Harrow, Sarai a déjà accepté de quitter la Brèche pour rejoindre la Capitale et prendre la tête de la Garde Royale, laissant la défense extérieure au meilleur général après elle : Amaya. Ça n’est pas parce qu’elle est sa propre sœur qu’elle l’a favorisée, juste parce qu’elle connaît les capacités de chacun de ses soldats. Elle a également conscience de ses limitations et de l’aide supplémentaire dont elle a besoin, et elle a fait le nécessaire pour lui trouver l’assistant le plus adapté à sa situation.   
Veiller à l’entraînement de la Garde Royale, donc, est tout aussi nécessaire que protéger la frontière, et elle se le répète chaque fois qu’elle trouve la position moins exaltante. Il en va de la sécurité du Roi – longue vie à lui – de son propre époux le prince Harrow, de Callum qui vit désormais au palais lui aussi, de tous les habitants de la Capitale, et de là du Royaume de Katolis tout entier également. Elle ne comptait pas abandonner ce poste avant le jour même de la naissance de son second enfant. Jusqu’à très récemment, comme elle s’arrondissait et s’alourdissait progressivement, elle avait le temps de s’habituer aux changements de son corps, au déplacement de son centre d’équilibre et de compenser. Mais depuis quelques semaines il grandit de plus en plus, se trouve à l’étroit, cogne sans cesse. À regret, elle allège sa charge de travail.

Harrow en est ravi : c’est plus de temps qu’elle peut passer auprès de lui. Et de Callum. Et de la famille de Viren également. Sa femme n’a pas l’audace de lui prodiguer des conseils inutiles ; c’est son deuxième, elle sait par quoi elle passe. Elle ne lui demande pas non plus de la seconder avec les siens, une paire d’années plus grands, elle lui propose seulement de superviser avec elle les jeux communs de leurs enfants.   
Rien ne l’oblige à les élever seule. Viren y met du sien aussi ; c’est juste que, pris par sa magie, il néglige un peu leur vie de famille.   
Harrow de son côté est tellement maladroit avec tout ça ; il adore Callum parce que c’est le fils de Sarai – il n’avait pas l’une sans l’autre, mais il est tellement mignon de toute façon ! Harrow aime les enfants, il avait hâte d’en avoir, et avec ça une seule crainte : que celui à naître éclipse son grand frère mais il se jure que non ; Sarai elle-même n’a pas de doute là-dessus. Il s’implique dans son éducation autant qu’il ose. 

En tant que prince, Harrow a un seul regret : n’avoir pas d’autre choix que de devenir Roi après son père – le plus tard possible – et envie la liberté de Sarai, de Viren, de leurs enfants à tous, de pouvoir choisir leur avenir. C’est quelque chose qu’il veut transmettre aux jeunes générations.   
À quatre ans Callum est encore trop petit pour savoir vraiment ce qu’il aime faire dans la vie à part gribouiller. Claudia montre de réelles dispositions en magie et fait la joie de son père. Soren en revanche n’en a aucune. C’est récent mais depuis que Viren favorise sa sœur, il se retrouve quelque peu négligé.   
_Tu peux être ce que tu veux_ , leur dit-on à tous, sans distinction d’ordre de naissance, de légitimité ou de sexe… mais tous ne peuvent pas être forcément ce qu’ils veulent.   
Il aura plus de chance à l'épée peut-être ? huit ans c’est jeune pour jurer de devenir soldat, mais Sarai est toute disposée à commencer son entraînement si c’est ça qu’il veut. Et si Claudia voulait aussi elle le ferait. La seule objection envers une carrière exigeante, sont les capacités physiques. Le manque de muscles ça se travaille, la coordination aussi. Même parmi les infirmités, elle a déjà eu parmi ses rangs un soldat manchot capable de manier dextrement l’épée avec sa main unique ; envers un unijambiste ou un cul-de-jatte en revanche elle serait au regret de mettre un veto et de proposer un poste dans une branche bien différente. Elle est bien placée pour savoir qu’avec suffisamment de motivation la surdité se surmonte… quoiqu’Amaya ait dû fournir des efforts immenses pour passer maîtresse dans l’art de lire sur les lèvres ; d’autres moins doués qu’elle n’ont jamais pu s’élever autant dans les rangs. Et la cécité met un holà définitif aux carrières militaires.   
Mais tant qu’elles sont saines de corps, et quoi si en général les femmes sont plus frêles ? pas toutes non plus, et il y a des hommes malingres aussi, et des femmes imposantes. De plus certains et certaines font mentir les apparences et les déclarations de la sage-femme en grandissant ; il n’y a aucune honte à avoir là-dessus. Peut-être des regrets pour ceux qui se voudraient parents et se retrouvent stériles, mais la vie réserve bien des surprises, des tragédies aussi et des enfants qui ont besoin d'être adoptés.   
Pour ce qui est de l’armée en tout celles ou ceux qui sont moins forts compensent par leur rapidité, leur précision, d'autres talents. C’est vrai pour cette branche comme pour bien d’autres dans le Royaume : chacun et chacune a sa part à jouer.   
On reconnaît seulement des droits supplémentaires quand ils sont nécessaires, pour le bien de chacun et de tous, et ça fait avancer le pays entier. 

Sarai caresse doucement son ventre en espérant calmer un peu l’enfant qui s’y agite. Ça n’est pas parce qu’il cogne dur maintenant qu’une fois né, à plus forte raison en grandissant encore les années à venir, il ou elle deviendra un bagarreur et voudra suivre son exemple… mais ressemblera peut-être plus à son père. Ils ont besoin de diplomates aussi ; un bon roi, une bonne reine, n’a pas forcément besoin d’être un soldat féroce. Sarai a foi en Harrow pour cela, quand il montera sur le trône – oh le plus tard possible – et leur enfant après lui – encore plus tard.   
Elle n’a pas à placer d’attentes excessives sur lui ou elle, qui sera ce qu’il ou elle sera ; elle l’aidera simplement à grandir, à devenir sa propre personne, quoi qu’il advienne. (Pourvu que ça soit vite, quand même, parce qu’elle a hâte de rencontrer ce deuxième enfant et d’agrandir leur petite famille, et encore plus de reprendre son poste. L’inaction lui pèse encore plus que le ventre rond qui l’y force.)


End file.
